Drabbles of Norway
by Good Omens
Summary: Different drabbles centered upon Norway and interactions with others. Some of the current pairings up are GerNor, DenNor, and NorFin. May or may not update more. (By 'there' I mean tumblr.)
1. Taken in by Germany

**A/N: ****This is a drabble I wrote today and I figured I'd upload it here (I have the account etstoltland on there). The pairing is GermanyxNorway.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

Wandering the streets of Berlin, Norway considered his options. He could leave the country and return in two days, or stay those two days and save himself a few hours of travelling each way. While he was more than tempted to leave to get to his own home, it would at the same time be a waste of his time when he would need to be back in two days, either way. How annoying.

Pausing as he heard someone call out his human name, he turned and raised a curious eyebrow at the German walking towards him. Returning the greeting with a slight nod, he waited for the man to speak up.

And speak up he did, though he seemed to merely want to know how he was doing and if he needed anything. Rather accommodating of Germany, he couldn't help but think, yet he still declined the offer, merely explaining he'd be staying at a hotel for two days.

The other man, however, wouldn't stand for it and offered him a place in his home while was there. It took the Norwegian several minutes to decide to agree if only out of politeness.

He wouldn't regret it.


	2. Help from Sweden

**A/N: ****This is a drabble I wrote today and I figured I'd upload it here (I have the account etstoltland on there). The pairing is SwedenxNorway.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

Switching the lights on, the Norwegian watched in satisfaction as the Christmas lights he'd set up all worked perfectly - except one. Faen. Eyes narrowed at the ornament, he considered which light he'd have to replace and how long it would take him and came up with the answer, too long. It looked like shopping for food might have to be post-poned.

And that's when he got the idea. Perhaps he could call for help. At least one of the others had to have time to help him, right? The dinner he'd be hosting the next day was for all of them, after all. Yes, he'd call and ask.

It took him five minutes to find his phone inside and another five to agree to a deal with a certain Swede. Sweden would help him with his problems if Norway agreed to owe him one later on. It wasn't a fair deal, he knew, but asking Denmark was embarrassing, Finland was too busy and Iceland would probably not even answer. He supposed Sve could have this one favor.

When the Swede, on New Years eve, asked him on a date, he decided it actually was a fair deal.


	3. Human Insanity

**A/N: ****This is a drabble I wrote today and I figured I'd upload it here (I have the account etstoltland on there). The pairing is NorwayxRandom citizen back in the 60's or something like that. **

**Disclaimer. I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

The Norwegian man had never been one to keep looking to the mistakes of the past - of course, unless it involved the ones he cared for, that is. When it involved those he was emotionally attached to, things suddenly quite a bit more complicated than one would think. For him, anyway.

It was as such today, as well. He had merely intended to clean up a little in the attic, look through if there wasn't something he could throw away, something that did not have that much sentimental value.

He'd only gotten halfway done when he found the one photo he'd forgotten he'd kept. It was worn, smooth around the edges, a line in the middle from the many times it had been folded - yet it conveyed the beauty of the woman within it perfectly. Just as it should, truly.

Gently caressing it, he felt a pang of sadness within his heart, the photo conveyed beauty this woman no longer held, could no longer hold with all things considered. The woman in question was gone, now, gone too young. He remembered it all as if it was yesterday, the smile on her face bringing everything back like a flood.

The first time he had seen her had been at a bakery, buying bread. She'd been young and beautiful, shy and polite, but he had not opted to speak to her, entirely sure he would not only never again see her but also that she was just like any other woman.

But then when he met her once more, she had been a burning fire tamed by no one. She had refused to back down, as if she didn't care that the man in front of her would easily kill her.

That was, of course, when he, intrigued by her, intervened. Technically no one knew of this little accident because he'd ensure the man wouldn't speak of it - and surprisingly enough, she had given him a scolding for it. Because he'd been human too, even if he'd acted like a fool. She truly was a strange woman, not one like any others, and it intrigued him. Yet not enough to stay.

When they split up that day, the nation didn't see her again until years later - and with how she'd been, he was actually surprised that she had survived, amazed, truly, with what an innocent little creature she was. Quite like the faeries in behaviour now that he thought about it, because she acted completely different from who she was when in public.

It turned out that she'd become a nurse in that time, so now she worked at a hospital and helped save lives as well as she could. She did wonderfully, according to the gossip going around, not one of them seemed to realize her passionate side, the one she'd shown so many years ago. Had she changed? He didn't think so at the time.

She'd been happy to see him, cheerful and pleased. She'd even told him she was glad to know he was still alive, that nothing bad had happened to him. She was a sweet little creature and somehow he found himself meeting her quite a bit often after that. Many of those times were in the park during the afternoons, he had picked up the habit of taking a walk and she one of feeding the ducks. It did not take long for him to begin bringing bread for the birds, as well and they spoke often during those times.

Norway did not realize he had fallen for her until the day she was almost stabbed by a thief. After that, he no longer allowed her to walk anywhere alone after seven in the evening. She, amused by his insistence, did not bother to protest.

Things were well and even got better - a year after they began spending time together, if accidentally, they mutually agreed to try a relationship, something he'd debated with himself for half that time. He knew she was human, knew she would die eventually but he also knew that for the time she lived, he could make it the happiest part of her life. He could make her smile by speaking, make her laugh with his sarcasm and he could make her glow with love with his simple actions. He made her happy and he knew it.

In retrospect, he should have realized it would be a foolish notion to believe they could be happy together with that, with the time they had. In fact, why he had bothered to even hope for happiness, he did not at all understand anymore.

All he knew was that the smile she had given him whenever he had spoken up had given him a warm feeling in his chest, her eyes upon him had made him brave, the way she'd laughed when he said something that wasn't even really amusing - he'd cared for her. For that woman. The woman in front of him that didn't at all react as he spoke to her, her glazed eyes staring straight through him as if he wasn't even there, her blank expression like that of a doll no longer allowing any smiles.

There was no love within her anymore and that was what hurt the most. It still hurt, still killed him a little inside even now, a long time later. She had wilted away soon after the insanity had taken over, unable to take care of herself. He had tried to do it for her, but there had only been so much he could do. He could not have lived her life for her, no matter how much he wished it.


	4. Annoying Danes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This is a very short DenNor drabble I wrote on tumblr.**

* * *

Annoying, the most annoying. Absolutely not comfortable, much too loud. He needed to learn to be quiet, ought to think before speaking. How annoying, very annoying. And not at all silent like he should be. That was his opinion of the Dane, the first opinion he formed.

The second opinion he got about Denmark was that he needed to speak up. Because he'd gotten used to the noise, he'd gotten used to annoying. Annoying no longer annoyed him. It was… Endearing. He wanted it back, needed it. Norway could no longer stand the silence.

It was just a pity that the Dane was no longer there to be annoying.


	5. Comforted by Swedes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This is hinted at SuNor and ties to Ice and Den. Placed after Denmark gave Norway to Sweden. **

* * *

He could feel him staring at him, but he still didn't turn away from the window. No. He wasn't going to give in like this, not now. He would keep faith because if nothing else, he still believed they cared for him. And so he didn't even bother to shake off the hand Sweden placed on his shoulder.

He knew what he was about to say but he didn't want to hear it, it had only been a few months, there was still time. Norway was nothing if not stubborn, he refused to listen to what had to be lies.

"It has been months." _It's time to face the truth_, Norway could hear those words even if Sweden didn't speak them, yet he didn't want to believe that Iceland had forgotten about him, that Denmark didn't care anymore now that he wasn't there.

He didn't want to believe that the only one that cared for him now was Sve.


	6. No Heart, Sweden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. SuNor in which Norway is a faery and Sweden is human. **

* * *

He just felt his warm breath in his neck when Berwald whispered: "You know, I always dreamed of faries without any heart."

"Don't you know? There are no faeries with hearts," Kristian murmured back, leaning against the other male, a dark little smirk on his face. Berwald would learn it soon enough, even if he didn't seem to believe it right now. He would learn, because Kristian would teach him, show him.

Faeries had no hearts, none at all, and did not love. Nor did they hate. At least, normally they didn't. Normal faeries didn't even bother with humans unless it was to hide things when bored, no faery had ever gone as far as he had. Never.

But Kristian couldn't stop himself, as it was. Berwald was interesting, intriguing, and he wanted to know more, learn more. This human was different and though he was not supposed to have a heart, he still felt something in Berwalds presence. He needed to know why, how. It wasn't supposed to be at all possible -

But he would learn. They would learn. Together.


	7. Drunken Affair with an American

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. AmeNor for this one, though longer than usual.**

* * *

He had been drunk, it was the only reason it had at all happened - at least, that's what the Norwegian told himself. That's what he repeated each time he saw the other man. It was the only reason he hadn't yet fallen into the darkness.

It was starting to swallow him up, though, and people were noticing. His little brother had asked him if he was alright just earlier that week. They'd noticed.

He hadn't wanted things to go like this, never like this, but somehow that was exactly what had happened. He had been a fool and it seemed he had not learned, either, because he still couldn't tear his eyes off the American on the other side of the table. At least he had managed to mask it as a glare, that was probably the only reason the meeting hadn't been stopped. No one tended to want to risk it when he seemed to be angry.

But that truly wasn't why he kept staring, that wasn't at all why he was telling himself that there had been no reason for the one night stand he'd ended up having with the man. He had been drunk, but it did not mean he hadn't wanted it. Because he had. And Amerika had become his first, the first man he'd had beneath him that he had wanted to keep.

Somehow he had become his first love, his first time. His first in many ways if one thought about it. But also his last, at least for a while. For the other didn't seem interested in him anymore, he didn't look his way nor did he come speak to him - Norway was assuming that he wouldn't be able to get him again. And that was part of what made the time they had had so precious to him. Because Norway had fallen in love and he had fallen hard.

And he? Amerika? Did he feel the same? Norway doubted it.


	8. His Little Brother's Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. No pairing, just a mention of the Nordics as a big happy family. **

* * *

Staring at the painting in front of him, Norway remembered well when it had been made. Back in the times they were happy. When they were all together. It was amazing that this painting had survived so long, but Norway had done his best to take care of it, to ensure that it wouldn't be destroyed. He'd hidden it away after everyone had split up and now he had found it once more. Because he'd left it behind, hidden in his country, when Sweden and Finland had left. He'd known well how things could turn up after that.

As old as it was, he could still see the small details that showed how it was them - the smile on Finland's face for one, it was wide and bright. Almost like Denmark's with the exception that the Dane looked downright silly and entirely too cheery. And of course, Sweden who looked so serious but still managed to crack an almost invisible little smile.

It all gave him a fond and warm feeling in his chest, but nothing as much as the grin on little Iceland's face. That was the best part. He missed that smile, he could see that even he, himself, had been pleased, in the painting, and it had been mainly because of Iceland and his smile.

Ice had smiled often with him, back then. Norway hadn't thought much of it at the time because it was such a small thing, it happened so often, but now he believed he should have treasured them more often. Now that his little brother didn't give him those little smiles.


	9. Allied with the Finn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or The Hunger Games. NorFin in a Hunger Games AU. **

* * *

He felt bile rise in his throat, it wasn't that he thought it disgusting, it wasn't that he felt hatred, it was because he knew it could have been him. That it should have been him. It should have been him and it would have been him if it hadn't been for the fact that the other was a complete and utter fool. Oh he knew well that the other meant well, that he shouldn't have been forced to be here in this disgusting game, but he was a fool all the same for being so damned cheerful even with the odds against them.

Why the two had allied themselves against the rest, he could no longer remember, but he found himself regretting it if only because all he could see in further down in the forest was his ally dying, and each time the sight flashed to the front of his mind, the scream got louder and louder and all he could do was continue running.

They'd caught them by surprise, Tino had been going to get water from the nearby stream and he himself had been busy packing up so they could get moving, and that was when he'd heard the first scream. He'd ran towards it, of course, because they were allies and somehow he'd come to care for Tino - the man who was too nice for his own good but sometimes amusingly snarky. And he'd arrived just in time to watch him die.

All he could do was note who was there, who was responsible for taking Tino down, and then he had to run. It might be too late for Tino, but he was still there, and he knew that Tino would rather he win than those that murdered him. He would win, he would get rid of them all, he would take deep pleasure in it, too.

And there was always a lesson to be learned, even now, even through the anger he felt at them, even through the sadness, the pang he felt at losing the one person that had allied with him. He would never again let someone this close to him.


	10. Married to Denmark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. DenNor, they woke up married.**

* * *

Sitting on the other side of the table, arms crossed, the Norwegian completely ignored the ring on his finger in order to glare at the Dane in front of him. While his eyes were cold, the rest of his expression, however, was blank.

"So…" Denmark hesitantly started, waving his own hand, also with a ring, in between them. "Marriage?" It was obvious that he wanted to say more, continue blabbering as usual, but Norway simply continued glaring and right then, that seemed to be all that was needed to shut him up.

They continued in that vein for a good twenty minutes before his new husband couldn't take it any longer and, rather depressively so, muttered something about 'divorce' and 'not married anymore' as well as 'happy'.

Norway wasn't sure what it was Dan had been trying to say, probably something about getting a divorce, nor did he honestly care - he was still stuck trying to figure out how this had happened. He knew he was a flirt when he got drunk but… Marriage? And while he'd love to have blamed the idea on Dan, he could vaguely remember being the one to pop that thrice-damned question.

Damn it all, he'd gone and asked Denmark to marry him.


	11. Casually Meeting with Poland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Norway and Poland, a casual meeting.**

* * *

Standing outside, he didn't have to wait long for the other to arrive and he nodded at him, greeting him politely - though that was more of a habit than anything else and he was sure the other understood because he only greeted him back and asked if he'd waited long.

"I arrived early," Was Norway's response - meaning he didn't at all mind.

Normally one might be surprised to see these two hanging out with each other, it had actually been an accident that allowed it. Norway had been leaving a museum in the others country when they saw each other and Poland had seemed rather excited when he'd revealed that he rather liked art, all types of art. That's when they'd gotten to talking properly, Poland talking a mile a minute and Norway interjecting every now and then.

It was an actual conversation and somehow the Norwegian found himself agreeing to meet the other again at another museum. He'd tried to object, telling him that he didn't wish to be a bother, but the other had been remarkably stubborn and he'd eventually given in and agreed on a time and day.

Later that day, after their little visit, the Norwegian found that he'd actually enjoyed the company and genuinely meant it when he promised Poland to let him know the next time he was nearby.


	12. Liechtenstein's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorLiech.**

* * *

He was tired, oh so tired, of failing. He didn't know why it kept happening so, why nothing seemed to work, and he was losing them. Losing the people he loved. One by one, they didn't seem to accept him anymore. It frightened him yet he did not know what to do about it. He didn't think there was anything he _could_ do.

"Norway?" Hearing a soft inquiry of his name, he slowly looked up from the ground, shifting slightly on the bench, to see her, to see Liechtenstein. Kind and sweet Liechenstein, shorter than him yet so much stronger than he. He didn't reply, knowing that he'd looked up would be good enough, and he was proved correct when she quietly joined him on the bench, placing a hand on his arm.

He knew not how he'd managed it, how he had gotten her to look at him like she did. He didn't think anyone could ever understand that but her, she who had read him like a book and knew him so well, now.

She knew all there was to know, he'd not been able to lie to her, and she didn't judge him, didn't try to leave him, it pleased him because he knew that if he had her, he could survive. He never once wanted to let her go.

She had become the light in his life, if he was lost and scared, if he had nowhere to turn, she would be there. She would show him the way. She had become the one that could always fix him.

Liechtenstein had become the one in his life that he never wanted to give up.


	13. Iceland's Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Brotherly NorIce or not so brotherly if you want to see it like that.**

* * *

He never complained, he didn't speak up, he didn't show how much it bothered him. He only acted like normal, he only smiled that little smile to Iceland and he never took that opportunity the younger man left open each time to respond. Norway let it all go as the other wanted.

He didn't want things to be otherwise, he'd early on decided that this was alright, too, because the other option, that the other didn't care for him like he did, was too terrifying one that this, this he was happy with.

So it was alright that he didn't smile much at him, it was alright that Ice huffed and didn't tell him everything like he would've before, because he still had a tiny little piece of the Icelander's heart and so long as he could go there every now and then, he knew everything would be alright.

All he needed was that little piece of Iceland's heart.


	14. Weak in front of Denmark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. DenNor, brotherly or not. **

* * *

There was a pang in his chest, not unfamiliar but still rather unwelcome, as he heard the front door close, it couldn't be any other door but that as he recognized the direction of the sound. He didn't look, it wasn't that he was frightened to check in case the Dane actually had left, _except that was exactly why_. He didn't want to be proven correct.

When had things ended up like this? How had everything gotten so messed up? He didn't know, but he could pinpoint where it all started. With himself. It had been entirely his fault that things were like this, it was all because of him. If only he'd kept his mouth shut, if only he'd learned to just- _stop it. __  
_

He couldn't afford to think like this, couldn't let himself fall into that darkness once more. He couldn't, wouldn't, didn't want to. He didn't want for anyone to find him like this, again. Bile rose in his throat at just the thought and he bit down on his tongue, hard, to keep himself from throwing up. He wasn't weak.

The light touch of skin, a hand, over his startled him and his eyes flashed open, his head turning, and he gazed in confusion at Denmark. He hadn't gone, after all, he'd stayed. And he'd been quiet.

It was entirely unlike him and Norway didn't understand, something that must've been obvious on his face, for once, because Dan gave him a light grin, "You didn't really think I was gonna leave you all alone while you're like this, yeah?"


	15. Loving Liechtenstein

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorLiech.**

* * *

As much as Norway had been on well enough terms with Switzerland considering their likeness, he wasn't sure that the other would take this that well, he was actually, perhaps, a little bit worried, to be honest.

And he thought it was with good reason, because he knew well that the other man cared for Liechtenstein, just as he cared for Iceland. It was hard to be accepting and non-judgemental when it came to people that were basically family.

Still, when Liechtenstein looked at him like that, with that beautiful smile of hers, he couldn't find it in himself to say no. She had him wrapped around her little finger and while he knew it, he didn't mind. He simply wanted to keep her happy, he wanted to know that he was the reason she smiled like that. He wanted to be sure that she would smile like that for forever, if possible.

Had she heard his thoughts, he imagined she'd blush and smile, but he didn't speak them out loud. He wasn't one to speak up so often and that was one of the many reasons he found himself surprised to see her with himself. Somehow she understood, she accepted it. Accepted him.

And he loved her for it. Even if he didn't say it, he did his best to show it, and he believed she knew, now. At least, he hoped so.


	16. Daring Australians

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorOz. (Australia)**

* * *

When people heard that Australia was taken, or that at least he was considered to be taken, none of them would ever have imagined who the lucky person was. In fact, all of them assumed it was someone just as cheerful and like him, someone like America or Denmark or perhaps even someone that lived close to him.

Not one of them had considered Norway to be an option for Australia. No one except Australia himself. If Norway ever thought to bring up how unlike they were, Australia would have laughed and waved it off. And then distracted him, mostly with something silly but sometimes by offering him to go out and so something fun with him.

Of course, what was considered as fun to Australia was sometimes considered dangerous in the minds of a large amount of the earth's population. Like wrestling crocodiles. Yet each time, Norway found himself agreeing, it was as if being with the other man made everything new and exciting.

It was all so different and he didn't think anyone would recognize him when he was with Australia - well, anyone but the other Nordics that knew him so well. Sweden and Denmark in particular from the time they'd been out in the world, plundering and pillaging.

But all he had to do to get those kind of thoughts out of his mind was to look at his lover, his smiles, his happiness, it was all so addicting and he didn't think he'd ever manage to let go. Not even if it was needed.


	17. Distractions for Iceland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorIce.**

* * *

If there was one thing he'd learned, it was that distracting Iceland was amusingly easy. All he had to do was make a comment, something that could be seen several ways, and he'd forget all about that argument like who had really won that game or who should've won.

Yes, Norway had gotten very good at it. Except it seemed to be rubbing off a little and that wasn't as fun because it always left him slightly frustrated as the younger man never even seemed to notice he was doing it. And Norway had no plans of speaking up about it, he didn't want him to have that leverage over him. It was bad enough that a pouting Iceland basically had him melting.

Of course, when said Icelander stormed inside, silent except for heavy steps, and a dark expression on his face, it wasn't quite as easy to distract him. But that didn't mean he didn't try, because as much as he loved him in all of his moods, he would always prefer to see him smiling.

He'd prefered to see him smiling since he was a child, it had never once failed to warm his own heart. Iceland had a beautiful smile, and Norway never hesitated to tell him when it was just the two of them.

But in there laid the problem. Because as much as Iceland had seemed content with having him behind closed door, he'd begun making comments that had Norway believing he'd changed his mind. He was almost afraid to ask, he didn't want to find out that he only stayed with him out of another reason than love.

So when Iceland one day told him he wanted to go public, Norway was too relieved that he'd not be left alone to say no. Even though he had never been comfortable in showing much emotions in public, in front of people he barely knew.

He'd do anything for Iceland, anything he asked for was his. Even the things he didn't ask for out loud.


	18. Poland's Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorPol.**

* * *

Norway had never been one for casual dates, when he'd gotten together with Poland, he'd only taken him out a few times, the rest were more interesting dates that normal people wouldn't have considered dates as much - there were no cinema, no restaurant and no opera.

No, what Norway did was to make every date perfect. Perfect for Poland. None of the dates were a regular date because he wanted it to be special. He wanted Polant to be able to look back at this time and smile. Anything else was less than satisfactory and he was all about perfectionism when it came down to it.

This was why he was confused when Poland asked him if they could have a normal date, just a movie and a dinner together. Hadn't he liked it? Hadn't he enjoyed the dates he'd taken him on? He'd thought up each and every one just for him, had he done it wrong?

He'd spend a week in confusion until he'd asked him about it and he'd been especially relieved and amused to find that he had only asked him for a normal date to know what it was like - that he'd heard others going about how cute and nice it was to go with a gentleman to the movies, just hold hands, and then have a nice dinner.

Well, if that was what Poland wanted from him, that was what he'd get.

And when the other told him, in the middle of the casual date, that this was 'kind of boring' and that he wanted to do something else, Kristian didn't mind. He'd already planned ahead and it only took them five minutes to get out of there and catch a cab home.


	19. Revenge on Sweden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. SuNor, implied the do. **

* * *

If there was one thing about the entire situation that amused him, it was how the Swede reacted whenever Norway made a dirty comment, flirted with him or in general just smirked at him. It was entirely too easy to fluster him sometimes, especially when he included a few not so innocent touches while no one was looking. In public.

It was so easy that he didn't do it very often, he didn't want Sweden to get too used to it, and he wasn't always in the mood, himself. But now? Now that they sat at a formal dinner, just beside each other with the other Nordics surrounding them and even more Nations around there? The temptation was too much.

He started off with murmuring innocent comments, just a few things that would only be taken as dirty by those with that kind of mind. And Sweden, because many pertained to him.

Then it got a bit more dirty and the few paying him any attention were probably all wondering how drunk he was and where he'd gotten the alcohol. And if he'd share, because this dinner was one of the most boring things there. Already he could hear people betting in the background on how long it'd take certain people to snap.

It was when he made a not so innocent comment about sizes and Sweden, before his mind could catch up to him most likely, blurted out something about Norway knowing quite a lot about sizes. Quite loudly, too.

It took two minutes of uncomfortable silence and everyone staring at them before Norway rose and left. When Sweden joined him in the hall, mere seconds later, it wasn't to find an angry Norwegian as he'd feared, but a Norwegian waiting for him with a plan of revenge.

A cleaning lady would, hours later, find forgotten underwear hidden in a corner of the hall, laying there as if thrown.


	20. Possessive over Poland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorPol, possessive Norway.**

* * *

Norway was possessive. This was a fact. And it was well known for the people that spoke with him more than once a year. So when a waiter grinned at his boyfriend and cupped a feel of his ass, no one thought twice about said waiter disappearing the day after.

When Poland irritated Germany so much that he actually yelled at him, no one teased the tall man for immediately going quiet as Norway glared at him. No one said anything about it when he made his escape, either.

And no one bothered to comment on the fact that Russia didn't go near Norway, not after said Norwegian, after being asked on what was going on, had simply said, "Poland."

It wasn't because they didn't want to tease them, it wasn't because they didn't want to laugh at the fact that they seemed scared of Norway. No, it was because when they saw how others reacted to the idea of an infuriated Norwegian, no one wanted to annoy him.

Except for that foolish Dane, of course, who insinuated something rather dirty about Poland one day. Norway knew he didn't really mean it, it was just how Denmark got sometimes with alcohol, and that was the only reason he didn't beat the shit out of him.

He did, however, get revenge for his boyfriend. He always would.


	21. Only Finland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorFin.**

* * *

When people thought of the unlikely duo that was Norway and Finland, the first question that came to mind was how it was possible. How could sweet and innocent Finland be with cold and uncaring Norway? What did he see in him? When had that even begun?

No one could answer those questions except the two in mind and neither of them cared about the opinions of anyone but family. Neither of them bothered to even think about correcting them. Because they'd see soon enough, they'd realize in the end. Or they wouldn't, the two still didn't care. What mattered to them was each other and their happiness. What mattered to them was nothing more.

What did Norway care that they thought him cold and uncaring when Finland knew he could be so much more? Nothing. Not a tiny bit. So long as Finland knew how kind and loving he could be, so long as his lover knew how warm the Norwegian could be, he didn't care at all about the rest.

And what did Finland care that they thought him sweet and innocent? That was fine, because Norway knew how strong he was, Norway knew he wasn't a weak little thing. Norway believed in him. And anyone that didn't think he could be scary? Well, he'd just point them in the direction of Russia because he was much too busy to care about them. He had other priorities. Like making sure Norway was happy. Just as Norway made sure he was happy.

It was strange how well the two fit together, how well the two seemed to manage with each other. Even fighting, they never once considered leaving. They fought it out and came to a compromise. Because if they couldn't trust each other, who could they trust?

What mattered was that they had what they needed, each other. Nothing else was necessary. But that didn't mean they didn't ensure that the other had everything they could ever want, though.

It was for that reason, that when Finland caught Norway sneaking in a cute little kitten, he didn't even think to complain but instead started writing up cat food on the grocery list.


	22. Drunk Latvia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorLat.**

* * *

When asked how their relationship started, no one would ever believe their answer of it being at a bar, that it had been because of a drunken fight. The most amusing part of it, though, in the mind of Latvia, was the fact that it was completely true. They really had begun in a bar.

In fact, it had been a bar in his country, even. And it had been a night when he'd been out drinking, alcohol had always been one of his guilty pleasures. He'd just not expected to meet Norway there, he'd truly believed he'd just have a normal night of getting drunk and going home or something akin to that. He hadn't at all thought that the evening would go as it had. And neither had Norway.

Norway had actually been on the way through Latvia, he'd been delayed from leaving and considering his options, he'd decided that a night out wouldn't be too bad, for once. He could afford it, anyway, and the rest didn't matter. Until he'd seen Latvia in one of the bars.

Norway had by then, gotten drunk enough to start off his usual innuendos and flirting but not so drunk he couldn't recognize what was too much or not. So when he'd greeted the other, he'd forced back several comments.

But after a few more rounds with the other, both of them drunk, he'd blurted out a very dirty innuendo which had somehow, no one was sure anymore how it had really happened, offended one of the humans at the front of the bar. He'd made a few nasty comments and Norway hadn't been able to stop himself, he'd blurted out a few, even worse, truths and completely humiliated the man that had been so disgusted with them.

Honestly, Norway had been so annoyed with how he'd insulted both Latvia and the Norwegian in question, he'd been a lot worse than he normally was. The best part was that he'd been so painstakingly polite that when the man attacked him, they accidentally started a bar fight, no one entirely sure who's side they were on or not.

By the time the fight ended, Norway and Latvia were both long gone from the establishment, the Latvian bringing the visitor home with him.


	23. Conversation with Liechtenstein

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorLiech.**

* * *

Where many would say that there was nothing in common for Norway and Liechtenstein, both of them could easily say they were wrong. Because they had quite a bit in common, and even if it hadn't been so, it shouldn't matter. Wasn't there a saying that went something along the lines of 'differences attract'?

Well, that was all good and fine, it was alright if not everyone understood how they'd come to be. Neither saw any need to explain anything to anyone.

Except the ones considered family, but that was a given. At least with her, he'd never want her to be in trouble about anything and he would never want to ruin her relationship with those she considered close to her. She was too important to him that he'd never even think of it.

They'd grown close through the time since they'd first begun talking to each other, had somehow found so many things in common that they didn't ever seem to run out of things to talk about. And if Norway didn't talk as much as Liechtenstein, that was alright, he still said enough for the conversation to keep going.

Anything from music to skiing was discussed, more than once but never with the exact same topic, it just wasn't the same if they went longer than a few days without being able to talk to each other.

Yet no one had believed the two would ever even talk to each other until they arrived at a world meeting deep into a conversation about bunnies.


	24. Scandinavia's Faults

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Familial NorScandi.**

* * *

The relationship Norway had with her, with Scandinavia, was a strange one. Considering who she was, he ought to treat her with more respect, she certainly acted like one that wanted to be respected, yet he couldn't seem to manage it. He simply couldn't manage to let her in.

It was strange, because he knew who she was, he knew she cared in her own way and he knew that he cared about her in his way, but the problem in it all that he, loathe to admit it, was uncomfortable by her presence.

Perhaps it was because he felt that he would have no freedom, perhaps it was because he thought he didn't need her and perhaps it was because she hadn't been there when he had needed her. She was a stranger even when she wasn't and he didn't know what to do about it, if he should do anything about it.

The guilt he felt at treating her as he did was the worst, he knew it wasn't exactly her fault, he knew that if it had been her choice, she might have stayed. She didn't deserve to meet the mask he wore.

Except that it didn't change anything, it didn't change him, it didn't change how he reacted to her. He didn't think he knew how to even try to let it change him.


	25. The Beauty of Fem France

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorFem!Fra. **

* * *

When she, in a slightly small tone, asked how she looked, the only compliment he could honestly give her was one word. Just one. 'Beautiful.' And it was nothing less than the truth, because even in a wet dress and with wet hair, even with some of the make up running, she looked beautiful to him.

Not that it stopped him from escorting her to the bathroom, because as much as he thought she was beautiful, he knew full well that her opinion would be different. And her opinion was what mattered, wasn't it? That she was comfortable with herself? He thought so.

While he probably should have continued on, should've alerted her friends that she'd arrived, he found himself waiting outside the bathroom for her return, offering up an arm when she came out, hair and dress dry enough, make up fixed and still looking stunningly beautiful.

The French woman had somehow grown on him and he didn't mind, couldn't mind, because he enjoyed her company. It was amusing, comfortable, Norway couldn't help but wonder why England thought her to be annoying, she seemed to be anything but annoying with him. Yes, France had really grown on him and it didn't seem like she'd be leaving anytime soon.

He didn't at all mind.


	26. A Smile for the Berliner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorBer (Berlin). **

* * *

Norway didn't often smile, but for her he'd smile until his face hurt and even longer, he'd smile until it got entirely stuck if that was what she wanted. She deserved it, even as a child. Even when she was too young to understand love, she deserved nothing less than happiness. And when she grew up, she deserved all the love in the world.

She had grown up, too. Into a bright and kind young woman, into a woman that was strong, into a woman that was weak, into a woman that was clever and at the same time so ignorant. She had grown up.

The girl had grown up and she was happy with that, finally she thought, finally. Finally she had a chance, finally she could give the one she loved the one thing she didn't want to give to anyone else. Herself. Finally.

Except she didn't know that his country was essentially gone, absorbed, no longer existed, she hadn't known that he wouldn't be able to give her the love and happiness she deserved. She didn't know.

She simply wanted to see him smile for her, asked him to just smile - and he did. The last thing he did before fading was to give her such a warm and loving smile, such a kind little perfect smile, and it was all for her.


	27. Brother of Sealand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Familial ties with Sealand.**

* * *

While Sealand could, and would, take care of himself well enough to survive, he sometimes found himself visiting people that wouldn't mock him. He'd once tried Australia but he didn't like the man, so he didn't go there if he could avoid it.

One person, however, that he didn't mind visiting much was Norway. One of the reason was because the Norwegian man was a rather good cook, another because he didn't comment on his status. A third and very good reason was that while he seemed to not care, he really did. The Nation was kind to him, had a free guest room and made him whatever he wanted for breakfast.

It was almost like having an actual… Brother? Uncle? He hesitated to think the word dad, it was a word he didn't really associate with anyone. So Norway stayed as kind of a brother in his mind, never out loud and never anything else. And if anyone asked, he didn't know him.

It stayed like this until one night when he'd fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV, he'd even gotten to choose the show. Within reason, of course, Norway was nothing if not a responsible adult.

Norway had been tucking him in when the younger mumbled something that sounded remarkably like 'big brother Nor-' the rest was lost into incoherent muttering in his sleep and he couldn't stop the slight smile that flit over his lips before he left the room, leaving the door open but turning off the light to let Sealand sleep.


	28. Arguing with Fem England

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorFem!Eng. **

* * *

There had always been something in common for Norway and England but none of them had drawn them together, not one thing of what they had in common had helped this to happen. No, what had gotten together had been entirely because of their different opinion tea versus coffee.

It might have sounded silly, but that was the only reason. If they hadn't had the opinion they did, they might've never realized it, they might've never even thought about each other the way they did now.

What luck it was that Norway had opted to get drunk after the world meeting in England. What luck it was that England had decided to get drunk, as well. And what luck it was that when going bar hopping, they'd ended up at the same bar within the third try for them both.

It was even more luck that had them getting to the topic of drinks and mornings. Because when the woman besides him expressed her dislike of coffee over tea, he really couldn't stop himself from retorting.

How they'd ended up making out, neither remembered, nor did they care to even try.


	29. Greenland's Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Familial ties with Greenland. Anaana means mom (might've been mother but it's essentially the same, so). **

* * *

It was silly, it was foolish, yet it was undeniably painful and at the same time it was wonderful. It was an amazing feeling, it was one of the best things he'd ever felt in his life. And it was absolutely embarrassing.

Greenland seemed to make that a point, though. To be so cute and adorable and an absolute terror all in the same go. And she managed it so well, he couldn't have been more proud of her. Of his little Princess. He loved his little girl quite a lot more than he showed, he had no problem spoiling her silly even if he was strict sometimes. She was perfect.

It was a wonder that she remained so faithful to him, teasing the Dane along with him and having fun. Sometimes she followed him around like a little puppy, she would try to imitate him when he did things and he found it absolutely adorable. She was absolutely adorable.

At least, so he felt until she'd called him Anaana in front of Denmark. That was all well and good except for the fact that for once, the Dane actually knew what it meant. He was never going to live this down.


	30. Nightmares of a Silent Poland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorPol in which the die. Warning you now, they DIE. **

* * *

One of the things Norway enjoyed from his relationship with Poland was that when they were alone, when it was just the two of them in the evening, somewhere quiet and just enough warm that they could easily fall asleep and not wake up from the cold.

It didn't happen often, only when Poland was too tired to talk or in the mood for some quiet cuddling and that made these little moments even more precious. He would always love moments like this, where he could hold his lover and simply enjoy the silence. Always.

While he loved the chattering Poland, he absolutely worshipped the times he was silent.

At least, that was until that day.

That day had started off completely normal, like any other day, there hadn't been a single hint of what was to come, nothing to prepare them for the future, no one to warn them of what would soon happen.

No one would tell them that they would get into a car crash, no one would explain to them that they'd be so close to a gas station that there'd be an explosion and no one had told them that Poland would already be dead while Norway burned.

No one told them they'd return to life screaming and no one told Norway that he'd have nightmares of a silent Poland every night for many years to come.


	31. Return of Scandinavia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Familial ties with Scandinavia. **

* * *

When Norway was a tiny little child, he listened to her, he listened to the woman considered his mother. Scandinavia is always right, he would say. Mother is always right. Even when he didn't mean it, even when he didn't think it. Even when he wasn't with her.

Because Norway hadn't always been in her company, many times he chose not to be, too. Many times he chose to stay with the occupants of his country. The trolls, the faeries, them. He chose them over her not out of hate, not because they were better than her but because he knew them so well, trusted them above everything. She, however, was a different case.

He didn't know why, didn't understand why he felt what he did about her and he tried to make up for it however could. That was why he always agreed with her, listened to her. And that was why when he grew to look like a teenager, he became known as the most ruthless Viking.

He'd just wanted to make it up to her, to make her proud and maybe he could love her like one loved a mother. But it was too late by then, she was already gone and he doubted that if given the choice to look in on her children, she'd ever choose him.

It wasn't until she came back that he considered the fact that maybe she had thought about him, too.


	32. Uncle Germania

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Familial ties with Germania. **

* * *

As much as Norway both loved and hated Scandinavia, there was one thing he could agree on with her. Germania. Germania was most welcome, his company was most welcome. If Germania was around, Norway found reasons to stick around, as well.

It wasn't because of something silly like a crush or so, it was simply because Germania wasn't a troublesome man, he didn't find it necessary to speak loudly and run about like a complete and utter fool. Like many others he knew.

Yes, Germania was accepted at least by Norway and one of the main reasons for it was that the man didn't mind having actual conversations with the child. And it seemed that the man thought likewise because he never tried to avoid him, he never spoke badly to him or of him - Norway would know what with the faeries so in love with him.

The best part was that Norway never had to dumb anything down and if there was something the child didn't understand, he needn't feel embarrassed about it. Germania never laughed at him, never teased him and waited patiently for an answer if Norway had to think about it.

He was like a favorite uncle, had Norway had any uncles.


	33. Scandinavian Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Familial ties with Scandinavia.**

* * *

There was one memory of Scandinavia that Norway treasured deeply, one memory that he didn't think he could forget even if he wanted to, just the one memory that told him she wasn't a bad mother, it told him of what she could be if he allowed her.

They'd been a bit further North than normal, he'd been staying with her at the time, and it had been deep into the night when he woke and realized he was alone in the little building they inhabited. In the beginning he wondered if she'd finally left, if he was completely alone, but on closer inspection, he could vaguely hear steps not too far away. The child rose from the bed and quietly made his way to the door, peeking outside.

Scandinavia was settling down on a log, eyes turned upwards and hadn't seemed to notice that he'd woken, she looked thoughtfull and Norway wondered what it was that she was thinking of, it wasn't an expression he'd seen on her very often.

At a later time, he would ask himself what had prompted him to make his way over to her and ask, at a later time he would wonder what she actually had been thinking of when she said nothing and would think to himself that he didn't even mind that she'd lied. And then he would wonder what made her decide to make that moment one of mother and son bonding.

Because that was exactly what it had turned into when she told him to look up at the lights and tell her what he saw. Norway hadn't entirely got what she'd meant and simply told her, "The heavens." as if she was being silly.

But she'd only smiled and asked him if those lights there didn't look like a flower, which he later told her didn't look even remotely like any kind of plant. They spent hours together staring up at the sky, arguing about what shapes could be found.


	34. Love for Fem Denmark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorFem!Den. **

* * *

"Think it'll snow later?" He heard her ask from the other side of the room and looking over, he peered out the window before shaking his head.

"Doesn't look like it will," He was humouring her if only because for once, she wasn't trying to drag him away from the work he needed to do. It had begun piling up from the times she dragged him away from the study and he hated it when it piled up like this.

But he knew better than to protest. Much. It was Denmark, she just never shut up if he didn't do as she wanted at least once, she could be quite the bother if she wanted to and she knew it.

Of course, the fact that he _cared_ _for her _had nothing to do with it at all, definitely not. And how they got distracted some of the times really didn't make him consider the options again. It really didn't. Which was a lie, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

If Denmark hadn't realized he loved her by now she was a bigger fool than he'd ever imagined her to be, because even if he as good as never told her with words, he'd always told her with his eyes, with his hands. He'd shown her, or at least he'd tried to, but he wouldn't ever tell her he loved her with words.

He wouldn't speak the words, "I love you," until the day it was too late.


	35. Poland's Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorPol. **

* * *

If there was one thing Norway had, it was dedication. When he first began something, he always finished it. He dedicated himself to it however he could. Like his work, for example. When he went to work, he didn't return home until he finished and nothing could persuade him otherwise. He never left paperwork unfinished on his desk, never.

He'd thought that Feliks had understood that, he'd believed the other had accepted him for who he was, he'd believed that Poland would love him anyway. Because the dedication went both ways, he never left his lover unsatisfied, he never left him unhappy at home. At least, he'd thought so.

He didn't think he'd one day return home to find it empty, he hadn't believed he'd one day return to find that there were no longer any evidence of his lover having ever been there and he certainly never thought he'd find the note with one word on their bed.

He'd never believed Poland would leave him with only a note of, "Goodbye." written on it.


	36. Dreaming of Berlin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorBer (Berlin). **

* * *

It had been years since he'd seen her, years since he'd said hello to her. It had been years and he couldn't help but wonder if she was intentionally avoiding him. Because every single time he went to her home, she wasn't there, he tried communicating in several ways but it seemed as if she simply didn't want to speak with him anymore.

Half a year in, he gave up and decided that if she wanted to speak to him, she would. And until then, he'd go about his life as normal.

What Norway didn't know was that she had no clue. She didn't realize he'd been to visit her, she didn't know he'd tried to contact her, she had not a single clue to any of it. She really had been out the times he'd been there, out visiting, out traveling or simply out. And every other attempt at communication failed not because of her, but because of something completely random. Every single time.

As the young girl grew up, she thought he'd forgotten about her and she was too shy, to scared that it'd be true, to attempt to contact him. So she didn't. She stayed quiet, stayed with her family and pretended she'd never fallen in love with him.

So when the two literally crashed into each other at one of the yearly Christmas parties that America hosted, both were sure it had to be a dream.


	37. Daughter and Father Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Nora is basically an OC that represents the city Tromsø up in North-Norway, as such, Norway is basically her dad. **

* * *

It took a long time for Nora to learn to ride a bike - it wasn't because she didn't want to, she definitely did, that was easy to see. But she hadn't seen anyone else on a bike yet, so she said it was boring and she didn't want to. The reality was that she didn't want to do it alone.

It took the older Norwegian a month, just into the beginning of July, to realize that she actually did want to and it was only because he saw her look at a family pass them after a trip to the store, all four of the humans on bikes, children included.

So getting the hint, though she'd probably not meant it as so, he got himself a bicycle as well and told her that if she learned to ride hers before the month was over, they'd take a trip to the beach on them.

She learned it in record time.


	38. Drinking with Belgium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorBel.**

* * *

If there was one thing Norway could find himself easily enjoying and be willing to do again, it was to go out drinking with Belgium. Not only was it increasingly amusing to get absolutely sloshed with her, he also found her to be wonderful company. In fact, he early on decided that even if he was busy, he'd make time for her. All she had to do was ask, sometimes not even that.

As such, when she called and asked if they could go get drunk while he was in the middle of working, he easily agreed. Even as dedicated as he was to finish things, he could hear in her voice that she needed it and honestly? His boss was too frightened of him to force him to immediately finish his work.

Besides, he'd been as kind to do more than he should, they didn't have anything to complain about, so making time for his friend was no trouble at all.

Surprisingly, she wanted to get drunk in his country, this time, so they made a deal that he'd pick her up at the airport, they'd drop off her things and go get drunk and when midnight arrived that night, they were still barhopping, drinking more than they did usually.

Which might have been the reason that they woke up in bed together, the next day, their clothes spread around from the hall, up the stairs and all the way to Norway's bedroom.


	39. Fem Prussia's Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NorFem!Pru.**

* * *

In the beginning, he'd often seen her just hanging around Denmark but easily dismissed her, deciding she was probably just as annoying as that foolish Dane that bothered him so.

Norway didn't even consider her to be anything but 'friend of Dan', 'Prussia' or 'Germany's sister', the last which had him genuinely avoiding any place he knew Denmark would be if he thought she might also be there.

It wasn't that he disliked her, he didn't even really know her, honestly, but he had enough problems without adding her to his place. At least, that was what his opinion was in the beginning, he changed his mind when he overheard that she'd defended Dan in an argument she'd had with a few others. He didn't even care who the others were, he was just surprised to hear she'd shot them down completely. And for Denmark of all people. It was… Strange.

That was the day he first took any interest in her and he while he'd sometimes find himself regretting it during the times she did something foolish, in his opinion, or got on his nerves, he couldn't say it wasn't worth it.

And when she kissed him a year later, even though it was probably because she was drunk, he didn't mind.


	40. Walking with The Netherlands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. NedNor. **

* * *

When Norway went to a park after the world meeting, held in the Netherlands this time, he hadn't really been expecting to see said Nation there. He'd actually not expected to see anyone that he'd recognize but least of all that man. Not that he commented on it, he simply nodded at him and continued on his way, figuring he wanted the same as him, some peace and quiet after all the noise they'd had to suffer through in the meeting.

Honestly, it was a wonder any of those fools had a voice left at all with the way they kept going whenever there was a meeting. There was definitely a reason he kept away from as many meetings as he could if at all possible.

What he hadn't counted on, was Nederland to wander after him, likely curious about where he was going, what he was doing, or perhaps he wanted to be polite and properly greet him, Norway didn't know, either way he found himself pausing to let the other catch up before resuming the walk.

Glancing sideways, he had to admit, if only to himself, that it wasn't all bad - he wasn't noisy, didn't prod at him and didn't talk non-stop like certain others would have, had they caught him on one of his walks. Instead, it seemed he understood the need for some peace and quiet, or at least that of having an inside voice.

They eventually did begin talking, it was a casual conversation about the weather that soon enough turned to plants, earth and gardening and somehow, the Norwegian found that he actually enjoyed it. It was strange but he'd done stranger, so when the man invited him to visit again if he wanted, he found himself agreeing to it.


	41. So Different Than Prussia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. PruNor. **

* * *

He'd never thought things would go like this, he'd never believed this to be a possible outcome in his life, he'd never once imagined such a thing could happen to him. He'd always been one for himself, one to spend the days on his own and to enjoy the peace and quiet that came with it.

Norway had always been one to keep to himself even if it sometimes was a little bit lonely but Prussia was a different kind of man, Prussia was the type to seek others out and have a blast, the other man was one to enjoy noise, not at all like Norway.

So how had the two ended up together? How had they become what they were today? That was the question many asked each other - but never them, at least not Norway. Some tried to hint at it with Prussia but they never got an answer. Most likely it was because not even the Prussian was sure how they'd ended up like this.

But Norway remembered, Norway knew. And no one asked Norway, so only he would ever know that it was simply because Prussia had barged through the walls he'd built up and showed him what life was like with love in it. It was because Prussia had helped him believe he could have something again, that he didn't have to be frightened to fall down, that he needn't worry.

Prussia had shown him that he didn't have to be alone, that he could take a chance and that it didn't need to end badly. Prussia had shown Norway what it was like to feel again.


End file.
